Please, Don't Take, My Sunshine Away
by The Crocea Mors
Summary: Jaune Arc and Yang Xiao Long have been paired up to do an assignment for Prof. Port, but things don't go as planned. Through those events, the two blonde's bond together and a new relationship forms between the two. However, there are factors that are threatening to rip the two apart, could they hold on, and keep their sunshine? AU. (Cover made by AoNeok90)


**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing.**

* * *

It was a normal day for Jaune, well, as normal as it can be when attending a school designated to training hormonal teenagers and turning them into the next generation of Hunters and Huntresses. He was currently eating lunch in the caf with his team and RWBY. Lunch today consisted mash potatoes, corn, vegetables, and his personal favourite, dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets. He was too busy in making the T-Rex and the Stegosaurus fight each other to notice that the other occupants on the table notice him. Even though they were in their second year, and Jaune quickly rose through the ranks, he still somewhat acted like a child. His face was scrunched in concentration, no doubt imagining what a realistic battle would've looked like between the two colossal creatures.

The girls giggled at the 18 year olds antics, it seems that only he can rise from being one of the worst students in Beacon to being one of the very best in the span of a year, and _still_ play with his dino nuggets. Ren sighed but let out a smile at his leader's antics. He picked up a nugget from his tray and threw it at Jaune. Said boy however, felt his 'Nugget sense' tingling and looked up at the direction where the nugget came from, and opened his mouth, catching it and chewing it. He flashed Ren a grateful thumbs up, earning a round of applause and a few laughs from those that saw the spectacle.

After Jaune finished eating the nuggets, the group was currently discussing the upcoming assignment in Professor Port's class.

"I heard it was another venture into Forever Fall, maybe another Grimm capture and study mission." Ruby had said.

"I heard the same, but perhaps that we'll be put into different groups." Pyrrha had thrown out.

"It doesn't matter," Yang said, as she pounded her knuckles together. "As long as I get to rough up some Grimm, I'm good to go."

Weiss looked like she was about to say something until the bell interrupted her, indicating that lunch was over, and it was on to the next class.

"Perhaps we'll find out when we get there," Blake said.

The walk to Port's room was uneventful, as the two teams chatted about what the possible assignment would be as they took their seats in the room. After a few minutes of waiting, the Professor walked in with his ridiculous – but kind of cool – blunderbuss/axe combo. He set it down on the table in front of him and addressed the students.

"Well students, I shall be blunt about this. You will be put into groups of 2, of my own choosing, and you will be sent into different terrains and you will be given specific objectives to be completed. Your mission will last somewhere from either a week, to a few months, so please prepare accordingly." He said, causing the students present to murmur before Port once again caught their attention by clapping his hands loudly.

"I shall now list the names of the pairs." With that, a screen appeared in the very front of the classroom, behind Port. Just then, a picture of a brunet with brown eyes and a ravenette with blue eyes appeared on the screen.

"For the first pair, Quinton Irons from QWOP, and Alexandra Mason from MATE. You will be assigned to the..." Jaune instinctively muted out the Professor as he put his head down to rest from his dino nugget eating rampage, and hoped that someone would wake him up when he was paired with someone.

He was later proven correct when he felt a few gentle digs on his ribs, and upon opening his eyes, was met with the emerald orbs of his partner. She playfully rolled her eyes and nodded towards the front, where the screen was. When he looked, he was met with his own picture, and... Yang's.

"For the last pair, we have Jaune Arc, leader of JNPR, and Yang Xiao Long of RWBY. You will be assigned to the snowy tundra's of Atlas. Your objective, is to help a village whose location you will be given, and hunt down 3 Grimm found specifically in that region." He said.

"Now, you will all be given tonight and until tomorrow afternoon to pack your supplies. Now with that out of the way, you've been excused from this class and all your remaining ones to prepare. Good luck, future Hunters and Huntresses." With that, the Professor bowed, grabbed his weapon and walked out of the room, leaving the students to their own devices. He sat still for a few seconds discussing what had just occurred when he heard a throat clear, and upon looking to his left, he saw team RWBY standing there.

Before he could say anything, Yang walked up to him and grabbed him by the hand, and began to drag him out of the class. When Pyrrha began to say something Yang quickly shut her down with a quick:

"Packing with Vomit Boy, don't worry your pretty little head Cereal Girl, I'll have him back in no time."

And proceeded to drag him out of the class, through the halls, and in the hallway in front of JNPR's dorm. She let got of his hand and looked him in the eyes with her hands on her hips.

"So, Vomit Boy, bring whatever you think you need for the trip, I'll do the same, and let's meet up in my dorm in let's say, 2 hours?" With a quick nod, Yang smirked and walked away to her room, opened the door, and gave him a quick wink before going into her dorm and closing the door. Jaune shrugged before walking into his room and began sorting through his stuff.

He went to his dresser and took a few hoodies, shirts, underwear, pants, socks, hats and some shoes. Although he knew that he was ill-equipped to deal with the frozen climates of Atlas, and would have to go shopping in the city for those supplies, and briefly wondered if Yang would be lacking in some of those clothing too. Regardless, he took out a few bags and began packing his stuff, and he even brought out the tent he had that could hold 4 people.

After some time, he looked at his Scroll and saw that an hour and 55 minutes had passed. He opened the door and picked up his bags, before walking out, setting down his items, closing the door, picking up his stuff once, again, and walking over to RWBY's dorm. Since his hands were full, Jaune had to think creatively, and knocked on the door... with his head.

After a few knocks, he was greeted with the grinning face of his lilac eyed, fellow blonde. She stepped aside to give him room to come in, and he nodded his thanks. He walked in, and once he got in the middle of the room, set his stuff down. He looked at Yang as she walked over to her own set of bags, and she began to speak.

"So, Jaune, here's the thing, I've got some hoodies, tees, and a few pants and leggings, but I have nothing for the snow."

"Me too, Yang, which is why I was planning on going into Vale to shop for some stuff, do you wanna come along?" He asked, eliciting a smile from the fellow blonde.

"Yeah sure, let me get changed first." She said, before Jaune nodded and left the room, heading into his own dorm to change. He went to his dresser and picked a white shirt as a base, threw over a black, V-neck sweater over it, matching black skinny jeans, white and red stripped socks, and finally, classic black slip-ons with white soles. Just as he was leaving, he put on a dash of cologne, grabbed his Scroll and wallet, and left his dorm and walked over to RWBY's. He knocked a few times and was greeted with an absolutely astonishing sight. There she was, Yang Xiao Long, wearing the stunning outfit she wore during the trip to Juniors she'd had with her team, Sun, and Neptune. He was brought of his dazed sight when Yang snickered.

"Wow, you look handsome, you're really earning that 'Lady Killer' moniker, aren't ya?" She asked with a teasing grin and a slight blush. It was Jaune's turn to blush as he was about to panic at Yang's flirting but quickly reined in his emotions and gave her the best smirk he could.

"Really, and that _must_ mean you're living up to the 'Goddess of Beacon' title everyone's given you." He threw back, causing the girl to blush even more and lose composure, unsure as to how Jaune, – who normally folds into himself due to flirting – could take it, and throw one back at Yang, one of the best at the game. She quickly shook it off, leaned into him and playfully nudged him. She looked back into his eyes – with him being taller than her – and smiled at him.

"Come on, Jaune, let's head into the city, whatd'ya say?" She asked her fellow blond. He responded by wrapping his arm around her side, causing both to blush.

"Let's go, the All Blonde's Club is gonna have some fun." She lifted her arm in the air with her fist clenched.

"Oh hell yeah!"

* * *

 **Wow! It's been a while, _quite_ a while, to be frank. I had gotten over some writer's block, which had allowed me to release a new chapter for _Jaune's First Mission,_ and my new story, _Arcs and Snowflakes._ After that, I had recently gotten my first job, and it's a very hands-on one at that, which takes up quite a lot of my time, and I've been working for the 5 out of 7 days in the week with at least 6 hour shifts or more each time, and I get home rather late, usually around 2 in the morning, and I wake up at around 3 in the afternoon, and start work at somewhere between 5-7 p.m., and on and on it goes, so it's very tiring for me. Currently it's 3:01 a.m. as I'm finishing this. The next story that I'd like to start picking up again is _Choices We've Made_ , and I'd be working on that whenever I can. I'd like to give a special shoutout to Kaosreaper and his story, _IN FATES HANDS_ , you should get it a shot. He's fairly new to the RWBY writing scene and that would be good for him. Lastly, I would also like to ask you - the readers - to leave feedback, not only in this story but on the others, so I know whether or not you enjoy it, or if I should change somethings, and it'll be good for the both of us. Have a wonderful rest of your day, remember you're amazing, and until next time, TCM out!  
**


End file.
